September 11
It is usually the first day of the Coptic calendar and Ethiopian calendar (in the period AD 1900 to AD 2099). The terms September 11th, 11th September, and 9/11 (pronounced "Nine-eleven") have been widely used in the Western media as a shorthand for the September 11 on the World Trade Center and The Pentagon in the United States of America. In other places of the world the media also use it as shorthand for other events, for example, the September 11, 1973 Coup d'État in Chile is referred to as "El 11 de Septiembre" or "El once" ("September 11" or "The eleventh" in Spanish) as shorthand for the Coup events; September 11 is also Enkutatash or New Year's Day in the Ethiopian calendar. Events *9 - Battle of the Teutoburg Forest ends. *506 - The bishops of Visigothic Gaul meet in the Council of Agde. *1185 - Isaac II Angelus kills Stephanus Hagiochristophorites and then appeals to the people, resulting in the revolt which deposes Andronicus I Comnenus and places Isaac on the throne of the Byzantine Empire. *1226 - The Roman Catholic practice of perpetual adoration begins. *1297 - Battle of Stirling Bridge: Scots led by William Wallace defeat the English. *1541 - Santiago, is destroyed by indigenous warriors, lead by Michimalonko. *1609 - Henry Hudson lands on Manhattan island. * 1609 - Expulsion order announced against the Moriscos of Valencia; beginning of the expulsion of all Spain's Moriscos. *1649 - Siege of Drogheda ends: Oliver Cromwell's English Parliamentarian troops take the town and execute its garrison. *1683 - John III Sobieski of Poland arrives on Kahlen Hill, leading to the Battle of Vienna the next day.http://www.mainlesson.com/display.php?author=morris&book=german&story=vienna *1697 - Battle of Zenta *1708 - Charles XII of Sweden stops his march to conquer Moscow outside Smolensk, marking the turning point in the Great Northern War. The army is defeated nine months later in the battle of Poltava, and the Swedish empire is no longer a major power. *1709 - Battle of Malplaquet: Great Britain, Netherlands and Austria fight against France. *1714 - Barcelona surrenders to Spanish and French Bourbon armies in the War of the Spanish Succession. *1773 - The Public Advertiser publishes a satirical essay titled Rules By Which A Great Empire May Be Reduced To A Small One, which is written by Benjamin Franklin. *1776 - British-American peace conference on Staten Island fails to stop nascent American Revolution. *1777 - Battle of Brandywine - Major American Revolutionary war victory for British in Chester County, Pennsylvania. *1786 - The Beginning of the Annapolis Convention. *1789 - Alexander Hamilton is appointed as first United States Secretary of the Treasury. *1792 - Hope Diamond is stolen along with other crown jewels when six men broke into the house used to store the jewels. *1802 - France annexed the Kingdom of Piedmont. *1814 - The climax of the Battle of Plattsburgh, a major United States victory in the War of 1812. *1847 - Stephen Foster's most well-known song, Oh! Susanna, is first performed at a saloon in Pittsburgh. *1857 - The Mountain Meadows Massacre: Mormon settlers and Paiutes massacre 120 pioneers at Mountain Meadows. *1869 - Work completed on the Wallace Monument. *1888 - Death of the Argentine politician Domingo Sarmiento, after whom the Latin American Teacher's Day was chosen. *1891 - The Jewish Colonization Association is established by Baron Maurice de Hirsch. *1893 - First World Parliament of Religions conference held. *1897 - After months of pursuit, generals of Menelik II of Ethiopia capture Gaki Sherocho, the last king of Kaffa, bringing an end to that ancient kingdom. *1903 - First race is held at The Milwaukee Mile in West Allis, Wisconsin. It is the oldest major speedway in the world. *1906 - Mahatma Gandhi coins the term Satyagraha to characterize the Non-Violence movement in South Africa. *1914 - Australia invades New Britain, defeating a German contingent there. *1915 - The Pennsylvania Railroad begins electrified commuter rail service between Paoli and Philadelphia, using overhead AC trolley wires for power. *1916 - The Quebec Bridge's central span collapses, killing 11 men. The bridge initially collapsed in toto on August 29, 1907. *1919 - U.S. Marines invade Honduras. *1921 - Nahalal, the first moshav in Israel, is settled. *1922 - The British Mandate of Palestine begins. * 1922 - The Treaty of Kars is ratified in Yerevan, Armenia. * 1922 - One of the Herald Sun of Melbourne's predecessor papers The Sun News-Pictorial is founded. *1926 - An assassination attempt on Benito Mussolini fails. *1931 - Salvatore Maranzano is murdered by Charles Luciano's hitmen. *1932 - Franciszek Żwirko and Stanisław Wigura, Polish Challenge 1932 winners, killed in a plane crash as their RWD 6 crashed into the ground during a storm. *1940 - George Stibitz pioneers the first remote operation of a computer. * 1940 - World War II: Buckingham Palace is damaged during a German air raid. *1941 - Ground broken for the construction of The Pentagon. * 1941 - World War II: U.S. Navy ordered to attack German U-boats. * 1941 - Charles Lindberg's Des Moines Speech accusing the British, Jews and FDR's administration of pressing for war with Germany. *1943 - World War II: German troops occupy Corsica and Kosovo-Metohija. * 1943 - World War II: start of the liquidation of the Ghettos in Minsk and Lida by the Nazis. *1944 - World War II: the first allied troops of the U.S. Army cross the western border of Nazi Germany. * 1944 - World War II: RAF bombing raid on Darmstadt and the following firestorm kill 11,500. *1945 - World War II: Liberation of the Japanese-run POW and civilian internee camp at Batu Lintang, Kuching, Sarawak on the island of Borneo by Australian 9th Division forces. Over 2,000 prisoners, including women and children, were due to be executed on September 15. *1948 - Henri Queuille becomes Prime Minister of France. *1955 - Dedication of the first Temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Europe, the Bern Switzerland Temple. *1956 - People to People International is founded by President Dwight D. Eisenhower. *1960 - Young Americans for Freedom meeting at home of William F. Buckley promulgates the Sharon Statement. *1961 - Formation of the World Wildlife Fund. * 1961 - Hurricane Carla strikes the Texas coast as a Category 4 hurricane, the strongest storm ever to hit the state. *1965 - The 1st Cavalry Division of the United States Army arrives in Vietnam. *1968 - Air France Flight 1611 crashes off Nice, killing 89 passengers and 6 crew. *1970 - 88 of the hostages from the Dawson's Field hijackings are released. The remaining hostages, mostly Jews or Israeli citizens, are held until September 25. * 1970 - The Ford Pinto is introduced. *1971 - The Egyptian Constitution becomes official. *1972 - Bay Area Rapid Transit (BART) in San Francisco begins regular service. *1973 - A CIA backed coup in Chile headed by General Augusto Pinochet topples the democratically elected President Salvador Allendehttp://www.gwu.edu/~nsarchiv/NSAEBB/NSAEBB8/nsaebb8.htm. Pinochet remains in power for almost 17 years. *1974 - Eastern Air Lines Flight 212 crashes in Charlotte, North Carolina, killing 69 passengers and two crew. *1978 - U.S. President Jimmy Carter, President Sadat of Egypt, and Prime Minister Begin of Israel met at Camp David and agreed on a framework for peace between Israel and Egypt and a comprehensive peace in the Middle East. *1981 - A small plane crashes into the Swing Auditorium in San Bernardino damaging it beyond repair. *1982 - The international forces, which were guaranteeing the safety of Palestinian refugees following Israel's 1982 Invasion of Lebanon, left Beirut. Five days later, several thousand refugees were massacred in the Sabra and Shatila refugee camps. *1985 - Baseball: Pete Rose gets his 4,192nd career base hit, breaking Ty Cobb's record which stood for over 60 years. *1987 - Twelve people die in a shoot-out in Jean-Bertrand Aristide's church in Haiti. * 1987 - Dan Rather walks off the set of the CBS Evening News over disapproval of the handling of a major event being interrupted and postponed by a sports program, leaving six minutes of dead air. *1989 - The iron curtain opens between the communist Hungary and Austria. From Hungary thousands of East Germans throng to Austria and West Germany. *1990 - U.S. President George H. W. Bush delivers a nationally televised speech in which he threatens the use of force to remove Iraqi soldiers from Kuwait, which Iraq had recently invaded. He mentions the term "New World Order" in this speech for the first time, which is also named "Towards a New World Order".(full text of the speech) *1992 - Hurricane Iniki, one of the most damaging hurricanes in United States history , devastates the State of Hawaii, especially the islands of Kauai and Oahu. *1994 - Frank Eugene Corder steals a Cessna plane, intending to crash it into the White House. *1996 - Union Pacific Railroad purchases Southern Pacific Railroad. *1997 - NASA's Mars Global Surveyor reaches Mars. * 1997 - After a nationwide referendum, Scotland votes to establish a devolved parliament, within the United Kingdom. *1998 - Independent counsel Kenneth Starr sends a report to the U.S. Congress accusing President Bill Clinton of 11 possible impeachable offenses. * 1998 - Opening ceremony for the 1998 Commonwealth Games in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Malaysia was the first Asian country to host the games. *1999 - Tennis: Serena Williams, 2 weeks short of her 18th birthday, wins her first Grand Slam tournament when she became U.S. Open champion, becoming the first African American woman to win a Grand Slam tournament since Althea Gibson in 1958. *2000 - Activists protest against the World Economic Forum meeting in Melbourne, Australia. See S11. on fire and the Statue of Liberty]] *2001 - Coordinated attacks resulting in the collapse or severe damage of several skyscrapers at the World Trade Center in New York City, destruction of the western portion of The Pentagon in Arlington, and an intentional passenger airliner crash in Shanksville. In total, 2,974 people are killed in these coordinated attacks . *2002 - Through extreme and coordinated effort, The Pentagon is rededicated after repairs are completed, exactly one year after the attack on the building. *2003 - Swedish foreign minister Anna Lindh dies after being assaulted and fatally wounded on September 10. * 2003 - The Cartagena Protocol on Biosafety enters into effect. *2004 - All passengers are killed when a helicopter crashes in the Aegean Sea. Passengers include Patriarch Peter VII of Alexandria and 16 others (including journalists and bishops of the Greek Orthodox Church of Alexandria). *2005 - The State of Israel completes its unilateral disengagement from the Gaza Strip. *2007 - Russia tested the largest conventional weapon bomb, the Father of All Bombs. Births *1182 - Minamoto no Yoriie, Japanese shogun (d. 1204) *1522 - Ulisse Aldrovandi, Italian naturalist (d. 1605) *1524 - Pierre de Ronsard, French poet (d. 1585) *1611 - Henri de la Tour d'Auvergne, Marshal of France (d. 1675) *1681 - Johann Gottlieb Heineccius, German jurist (d. 1741) *1700 - James Thomson, Scottish poet (d. 1748) *1711 - William Boyce, English composer (d. 1779) *1723 - Johann Bernhard Basedow, German educational reformer (d. 1790) *1786 - Friedrich Kuhlau, German composer (d. 1832) *1798 - Franz Ernst Neumann, German mineralogist and physicist (d. 1895) *1800 - Daniel S. Dickinson, New York senator (d. 1866) *1816 - Carl Zeiss, German lens maker (d. 1888) *1825 - Eduard Hanslick, German music critic (d. 1904) *1836 - Fitz Hugh Ludlow, American author (d. 1870) *1838 - John Ireland, American Catholic archbishop (d. 1918) *1859 - Vjenceslav Novak, Croatian writer (d. 1905) *1860 - Marianne von Werefkin, Russian-Swiss painter (d. 1938) * 1860 - James Allan, former All Black (d. 1934) *1862 - O. Henry, American writer (d. 1910) * 1862 - Julian Byng, British army officer (d. 1935) *1865 - Rainis, Latvian poet and playwright (d. 1929) *1877 - James Hopwood Jeans, Scientist (d. 1946) *1885 - D.H. Lawrence, English novelist (d. 1930) * 1891 - William Thomas Walsh, American author (d. 1949) *1892 - Pinto Colvig, Goofy's and Pluto's voice (d. 1967) *1892 - Lucien Buysse, Belgian cyclist (d. 1980) *1893 - W. Douglas Hawkes, British racing driver (d. 1974) *1899 - Jimmie Davis, composer (d. 2000) * 1899 - Philipp Bouhler, German nazi leader (d. 1945) *1900 - D. W. Brooks, American farmer and businessman (d. 1999) *1903 - Theodor Adorno, German philosopher, composer, and sociologist (d. 1969) *1911 - Bola de Nieve, Cuban pianist (d. 1971) *1913 - Paul "Bear" Bryant, American football coach (d. 1983) *1914 - Patriarch Pavle, Patriarch of Serbian Orthodox Church *1917 - Ferdinand Marcos, President of the Philippines (d. 1989) * 1917 - Jessica Mitford, British writer (d. 1996) * 1917 - Herbert Lom, film actor *1923 - Dharmsamrat Paramhans Swami Madhavananda, Hindu guru (d. 2003) *1924 - Daniel Akaka Chinese-American politician * 1924 - Tom Landry, American football coach (d. 2000) * 1924 - Rudolf Vrba, Jewish Canadian professor, Holocaust survivor (d. 2006) *1925 - Harry Somers, Canadian composer (d. 1999) *1926 - Eddie Miksis, baseball player (d. 2005) *1927 - G. David Schine, American businessman (d. 1996) * 1927 - Vernon Corea, Sri Lankan broadcaster (d. 2002) * 1927 - Willie Christine King, Elder sister of Martin Luther King Jr. *1928 - Reubin O'Donovan Askew, American politician * 1928 - Earl Holliman, American actor *1930 - Saleh Selim, Egyptian football player (d. 2002) *1932 - Peter Anderson, English footballer *1933 - William Luther Pierce, American author and activist (d. 2002) *1934 - Oliver Jones, Canadian jazz pianist * 1934 - Norma Croker, Australian sprinter *1935 - Arvo Pärt, Estonian composer * 1935 - Gherman Titov, second man in space (d. 2000) *1936 - Ian Abercrombie, English actor *1937 - Iosif Kobzon, Soviet singer and Russian businessman * 1937 - Queen Paola Ruffo di Calabria of Belgium * 1937 - Robert Crippen, American astronaut *1938 - David Higgins, British Composer and Conductor *1939 - Charles Geschke, American inventor and businessman *1940 - Brian de Palma, American film director * 1940 - Theodore Olson, U.S. Solicitor General *1942 - Lola Falana, American singer * 1942 - Gerome Ragni American Playwright *1943 - Mickey Hart, American drummer (Grateful Dead) * 1943 - Raymond Villeneuve, Canadian terrorist *1944 - Everaldo, Brazilian footballer *1945 - Franz Beckenbauer, German footballer * 1945 - Leo Kottke, American acoustic guitarist * 1945 - Felton Perry, American actor *1948 - John Martyn, English musician *1950 - Bruce Doull, Australian rules footballer * 1950 - Amy Madigan, American actress * 1950 - Barry Sheene, British motorcyclist (d. 2003) *1951 - Richard D. Gill, British-Dutch mathematician * 1951 - Hugo Porta, Argentine rugby player *1953 - Tommy Shaw, American musician and singer Styx * 1953 - Jani Allan, South African journalist and media personality. *1957 - Brad Bird, American director and animator * 1957 - Jeff Sluman, American professional golfer *1958 - Scott Patterson, American actor * 1958 - Roxann Dawson, American actress *1961 - Virginia Madsen, American actress * 1961 - Philip Ardagh, British writer *1962 - Elizabeth Daily, American actress * 1962 - Filip Dewinter Belgian politician * 1962 - Kristy McNichol, American actress * 1962 - Julio Salinas, Spanish footballer *1963 - Dr Patrick McWilliams, Irish author * 1963 - Colin Wells, English actor *1964 - Ellis Burks, American baseball player * 1964 - Victor Wooten, American musician *1965 - Bashar al-Assad, President of Syria * 1965 - Paul Heyman, American wrestling manager * 1965 - Moby, American musician * 1965 - David Roe, English snooker player *1966 - Princess Akishino, Japanese Imperial Family *1967 - Maria Bartiromo, financial broadcast journalist * 1967 - Harry Connick, American singer * 1967 - Tony David, Australian darts player *1968 - Kay Hanley, American musician * 1968 - Paul Mayeda Berges, American film writer and director *1969 - Eduardo Perez, American baseball player * 1969 - Gidget Gein, American musician *1970 - Chris Garver, tattoo artist * 1970 - Taraji P. Henson, American actress and singer * 1970 - William Joppy, American boxer * 1970 - Ted Leo, American musician * 1970 - Laura Wright, American actress *1971 - Richard Ashcroft, British singer * 1971 - Markos Moulitsas, American blogger and author * 1971 - Johnny Vegas, English comedian *1975 - Mark Klepaski, American musician *1976 - Elephant Man, Jamaican musician * 1976 - Tomáš Enge, Czech racing driver * 1976 - Flora Redoumi, Greek hurdler *1977 - Ludacris, American rapper * 1977 - Matthew Stevens, Welsh snooker player * 1977 - Jon Buckland, British guitarist (Coldplay) *1978 - Ed Reed, American football player * 1978 - Ben Lee, Australian musician and singer * 1978 - Dejan Stanković, Serbian footballer *1979 - Nathan Gale, American murderer (d. 2004) * 1979 - Ariana Richards, American actress * 1979 - Frank Francisco, Major League Baseball pitcher * 1979 - Steve Hofstetter, comedian & radio personality * 1979 - David Pizarro, Chilean footballer *1980 - Mike Comrie, Canadian ice hockey player * 1980 - Antônio Pizzonia, Brazilian Formula One driver *1981 - Andrea Dossena, Italian footballer * 1981 - Dylan Klebold, Columbine High School Massacre co-perpetrator (d. 1999) *1982 - Shriya Saran, South Indian actress *1983 - Ike Diogu, American basketball player * 1983 - Jacoby Ellsbury, American baseball player *1985 - Shaun Livingston, American basketball player * 1985 - Zack Stortini, Canadian ice hockey player *1986 - Chiliboy Ralepelle, South African rugby player * 1986 - Dwayne Jarrett, Wide Receiver for the Carolina Panthers. *1987 - Tyler Hoechlin, American actor Deaths *1161 - Queen Melisende of Jerusalem (b. 1105) *1185 - Stephanus Hagiochristophorites, Byzantine courtier *1279 - Robert Kilwardby, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. c. 1215) *1298 - Philip of Artois, French soldier (b. 1269) *1349 - Bonne of Luxembourg, wife of John II of France (b. 1315) *1599 - Beatrice Cenci, Italian noblewoman executed for planned fratricide (b. 1577) *1677 - James Harrington, English political philosopher (b. 1611) *1680 - Roger Crab, English Puritan political writer (b. 1621) * 1680 - Emperor Go-Mizunoo of Japan (b. 1596) *1721 - Rudolf Jakob Camerarius, German botanist and physician (b. 1665) *1733 - François Couperin, French composer (b. 1668) *1760 - Louis Godin, French astronomer (b. 1704) *1822 - Fortunat Alojzy Gonzaga Żółkowski, Polish actor (b. 1777) *1823 - David Ricardo, economist (b. 1772) *1843 - Joseph Nicollet, mathematician and explorer (b. 1786) *1851 - Sylvester Graham, American nutritionist (b. 1794) *1865 - Christophe Léon Louis Juchault de Lamoricière, French general (b. 1806) *1888 - Domingo Faustino Sarmiento, President of Argentina (b. 1811) *1896 - Francis James Child, American ballad collector (b. 1825) *1911 - Louis Henri Boussenard, French novelist (b. 1847) *1915 - William Sprague IV, America politician from Rhode Island (b. 1830) * 1915 - William Cornelius Van Horne, North American railway executive (b. 1843) *1917 - Georges Guynemer, French World War I aviator (b. 1894) *1921 - Subramanya Bharathy, Tamil poet (b. 1882) *1926 - Matsunosuke Onoe, Japanese actor (b. 1875) *1931 - Salvatore Maranzano, crime boss (b. 1868) *1932 - Franciszek Zwirko and Stanislaw Wigura, Polish pilots who died in a plane crash (Żwirko b. 1895 Wigura b. 1901) *1939 - Konstantin Korovin, Russian painter (b. 1861) *1941 - Christian Rakovsky, Bulgarian-born socialist revolutionary (b. 1873) *1948 - Muhammad Ali Jinnah, founder of Pakistan (b. 1876) *1950 - Jan Smuts, South African soldier and statesman (b. 1870) *1956 - Billy Bishop, Canadian pilot in World War I (b. 1894) *1958 - Robert W. Service, Scottish-born Canadian poet (b. 1874) * 1958 - Camillien Houde, French Canadian politician, mayor of Montreal (b. 1889) *1966 - C. E. Woolman, American airline magnate (b. 1889) *1967 - Tadeusz Żyliński, Polish technician and textilist (b. 1904) *1968 - René Cogny, French General (b. 1904) *1971 - Nikita Sergeevich Khrushchev, Soviet politician and leader (b. 1894) *1972 - Max Fleischer, American animator (b. 1883) *1973 - Salvador Allende, President of Chile (b. 1908) *1974 - Víctor Olea Alegría, member of the Chilean Socialist Party, "disappeared." *1978 - Georgi Markov, Bulgarian dissident (assassinated) (b. 1929) * 1978 - Janet Parker, medical photographer, the final victim of smallpox, (b. c. 1938) * 1978 - Ronnie Peterson, Swedish F1 driver. Crashed on Monza circuit. (b. 1944) *1984 - Jerry Voorhis, American politician (b. 1901) *1985 - William Alwyn, English composer (b. 1905) * 1985 - Andrew C. Thornton II, Former Lexington, KY narcotics agent turned smuggler (b. 1945) *1987 - Lorne Greene, Canadian actor (b. 1915) * 1987 - Peter Tosh, Jamaican musician and singer (murdered) (b. 1944) *1988 - John Sylvester White, American actor (b. 1919) *1990 - Myrna Mack, Guatemalan anthropologist (assassinated) (b. 1949) *1991 - Ernst Herbeck, German Poet (b. 1920) *1993 - Erich Leinsdorf, Austrian conductor (b. 1912) * 1993 - Antoine Izméry, Haitian pro-democracy activist (assassinated) (b. unknown) *1994 - Jessica Tandy, American actress (b. 1909) * 1994 - William Obanhein, police officer, mentioned in "Alice's Restaurant" (b. 1924) *1995 - Anita Harding, neurologist (b. 1952) *1997 - Camille Henry, National Hockey League player (b. 1933) *1998 - Dane Clark, American actor (b. 1913) *1999 - Gonzalo Rodriguez, Uruguayan auto racing driver (b. 1972) *2001 - Alice Stewart Trillin, American author (b. 1938) * 2001 – see also Category:Victims of the September 11, 2001 attacks: ** 2001 - Marwan Al-Shehhi, 9/11 terrorist (b. 1978) ** 2001 - David Angell, American sitcom creator, passenger on American Airlines Flight 11 (b. 1946) ** 2001 - Mohamed Atta, 9/11 terrorist (b. 1968) ** 2001 - Garnet Bailey, NHL player and Los Angeles Kings scout, passenger on United Airlines Flight 175 (b. 1948) ** 2001 - Todd Beamer, passenger on United Airlines Flight 93 (b. 1968) ** 2001 - Berry Berenson, widow of actor Anthony Perkins and a passenger on American Airlines flight 11 (b. 1948) ** 2001 - Mark Bingham, passenger on United Airlines Flight 93 (b. 1970) ** 2001 - Tom Burnett, businessman and passenger on United Airlines Flight 93, (b. 1963) ** 2001 - Kevin Cosgrove, worker in the south tower of the world trade center (b. 1955) ** 2001 - Peter J. Ganci, Chief of Department, FDNY (b. 1946) ** 2001 - Hani Hanjour, 9/11 terrorist (b. 1972) ** 2001 - Ziad Jarrah, 9/11 terrorist (b. 1975) ** 2001 - Father Mychal F. Judge, Chaplain, FDNY (b. 1933) ** 2001 - Angel L. Juarbe, American firefighter, winner of Murder in Small Town X (b. 1966) ** 2001 - John P. O'Neill, former anti-terrorism FBI agent, and Director of Security at the World Trade Center (b. 1952) ** 2001 - John Ogonowski, pilot for American Airlines Flight 11 (b. 1951) ** 2001 - Barbara Olson, American political commentator, passenger on American Airlines Flight 77 (b. 1955) *2002 - Kim Hunter, American actress (b. 1922) * 2002 - Johnny Unitas, American football player (b. 1933) *2003 - Anna Lindh, Swedish Minister for Foreign Affairs (assassinated) (b. 1957) * 2003 - John Ritter, American actor (b. 1948) *2004 - Patriarch Peter VII of Alexandria (helicopter crash) (b. 1949) * 2004 - Fred Ebb, American lyricist (b. 1933) * 2004 - David Mann, U.S. artist (emphysema) (b. 1939) *2005 - Chris Schenkel, American sportscaster (b. 1923) *2006 - William Auld, Scottish poet, writer and supporter of Esperanto (b. 1924) * 2006 - Pat Corley, American actor (b. 1930) * 2006 - Joachim Fest, German journalist and author (b. 1926) * 2006 - Johannes Bob van Benthem, Dutch lawyer, first president of the European Patent Office (b. 1921) *2007 - Ian Porterfield, Manager of Armenia National Football Club (b. 1946) * 2007 - Gene Savoy, American author, explorer, scholar and cleric (b. 1927) * 2007 - Joe Zawinul, Austrian musician, Pioneer in Jazz Fusion (b. 1932) Holidays and observances * RC Saints - Virgin of the Holy cave; Saint Deiniol, Our Lady of Coromoto, Protus and Hyacinth. * Also see September 11 (Revised Julian Calendar). * Beheading of John the Baptist (or The Forerunner) in the Eastern Orthodox tradition (Julian Calendar). * Feast of Neyrouz, the New Year's Day in the Coptic calendar. * New Year's Day in the Ethiopian calendar (Enkutatash). * Catalonia - National Day. * Latin America Teacher's Day, after the death of Argentine Domingo F. Sarmiento. * Death anniversary of Muhammad Ali Jinnah, founder of Pakistan. * Proclaimed 9-1-1 Emergency Number Day by President Reagan on August 26 in 1987 and celebrated since then by some United States communities, particularly the local emergency services. * Patriot Day (USA) - Anniversary of the September 11 attacks. * Feast day of Saint Deiniol. * National Day of Catalonia, remembering those Catalan patriots who died in the Siege of Barcelona, in defense of the city, against the Franco-Spanish army. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September